My Life
by ReadingLuvr1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the life of the Mario brothers was really like? Well let me tell you, as a member of the family, it is no luxary. In fact, its a pretty hard world to live in. I should know. I've lived through it almost my whole life.
1. Ch 1

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Okay, so this the first story I've ever done so please go easy on me. I tried to do this several times but I kinda messed up. For all of you who came on here to find this page blank, I apologize. I had some problems with my computer. So anyway, read, reveiw, and enjoy!  
**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of my alarm clock jolted me awake. My eyes snapped open to find myself under my bed sheets. I let out a groan as I pulled my arm out into the open space.

I felt around my night stand and slapped my hand over the button that stopped the loud noise. I rise up from under the covers and scan my suroundings. It was still dimly lit in my room, but I could still make out the color gray coated on my walls.

I craned my neck over to see what time it was. 8:00 am.

_Great. _I thought, _Another busy_ _day_. And thats when I hear my dad holler from downstairs. "Kat!" He called, "Get up, breakfast is ready!

I sighed to myself as I threw my covers off and swung my legs onto the side of my bed. I placed my bare feet onto the wooden floor and managed to drag them out of my room, across the hall, and into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror to see a tired version of myself look back at me.

My face held a droopy frown. My dark eyes half-lided and the thick mass of my dark brown hair was a mess. Sure, I could've put it up before I went to bed, but I guess I was too tired last night to care. I turn down to the sink and turn it on cold. I cupped my hands under the faucet to get a good amount of water. I pulled my hands up from the sink and splashed the cold liquid into my face. I blinked several times to let the water seep into my sockets. Yep, that woke me up.

I grabbed a nearby towel, dried off, and then headed downstairs. I was midway down the staircase when I caught the smell of, waht seemed like, fried eggs and bacon. My stomach rumbled at the thought as I followed the scent down the kitchen.

I entered the room to see my father, Luigi Mario, cooking sizzling bacon in a pan in his regular attire. A long sleeved green shirt, denim jean overals, and a green cap that had the letter L on it. My dad might be a bit on the cowardly side at times, but he was sure brave enough to take me under his wing and adopt and raise me as his own.

He turned his head to me and flashed a teasing smile. "Morning Mopy." He said jokingly, examining my expression. "How'd the princess sleep last night?" I just make a face at him in response and walk towards the table where my uncle, Mario Mario, was sitting and reading a news paper.

All the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom see him as their brave hero in red, going on dangerous journeys to rescue their fair, beloved princess from a dastardly koopa king. All I see is my uncle going on another wild goose chase to get his soon-to-be girlfriend back from and overly large turtle who is so stupid o do the same routine every time and not know that he'll never win. Ever since I've been growing up, Uncle Mario has been known as my personal trainer. He's taught me everything he knows about fighting in the Mushroom World.

And by that I really do mean EVERYTHING. All the power ups, all the techniquies, all the skills. You name it, he taught me it. Anyway, Uncle Mario looked up from his news paper and smiled at me. "Good Morning" He greeted cheerfully. "Morning" I said wearily. I still wasn't quite awake yet. "Sleep well?" I shrugged "I guess." I looked down at the newspaper. "Anything new today?", I asked. He sighed "Well, some of the sewage pipes underneath Toad Town have busted. So I guess we'll have to go there later today. He turned to Dad, "Right bro?" Dad simply nodded. "Yeah. We've gotta do what we gotta do. We are the best plumbers around here after all."

I looked over to him. "Dad, your the _only_ plumbers around here." Dad shook his head. "That's not true. Wario and Waluigi are plumbers."

"And do they actually do the work?"

Dad frowned "Point taken." He turned his focus back on the pan. "One or two?"

"Two." I answer as he puts two slices of bacon, along with some fried eggs, and place them on a plate and set it on the table for me. I dug my fork into the eggs and began to eat. Just then, a vioce was heard outside. "Mail call!" It was Parakarry, our mailman. Well, mail koopa in this case.

"I'll get it." Dad said as he walked out the door. I took a bite of some bacon. Crispy, just the way I like it. "Hey bro!" Dad called, coming back in. "We got a letter from Princess Peach!" At this, Uncle Mario almost sprang up from his chair. "Really? Let me see."

Princess Peach. The ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and my uncle's love interest. Ever since his first adventure, he's had a thing for her. That's the thing with most guys. One look at a pretty face and they immidiately melt.

Uncle Mario scrolled down the letter. "It says here that she wants us to come over for tea. What do you think Weegee?"

"Yeah," Dad said, "we haven't seen the princess in a while." He turned to me. "Kat?"

"Sure" I said, "Why not?" I've always enjoyed going over to the castle to have some of Peach's warm tea along with some scones.

"Well go get dressed. We'll leave here in a minute." I nod and eat up my breakfast and head upstairs to my room.

I walked into the dark area and opened the curtains, allowing daylight to pour in. I glanced about my room. My walls were painted a color gray that had a silver-ish tint to it. My unmade bed rested on the right side of the wall with my night stand, holding my lamp and alarm clock, beside it.

I went over and smoothed the sheets out and put the pillows back in their place. I then openend my closet and switched out my PJs and into my usual attire. A gray T-shirt and dark blue jeans. I put on a pair of white tennis shoes before heading out.

I skidded into the bathroom again and brushed my hair out the best I could. Afterwards I went downstairs to join my dad and uncle.

"You ready?" Dad asked me. "Ready." I said back. "Alright then lets-a go!" Uncle Mario said using his usual catch phrase as we headed outside.

We went off the front porch and walked towards the white fence that surounded the whole house. On the other side of the gate, I could see the nearby forest in the outskirts not too far from our house. We just made it to the other side of the gate when a large, green pipe. This is how people got from place to place around here. Just jump into one of these to get to where you want to go.

Uncle Mario smiled and gestured me to go first. "After you." I walked up to the pipe and climbed up on top of it. I looked down into the seemingly bottomless hole before plunging myself into the darkness beyond. For those of you who've never traveled by pipe before, allow me to explain. Its like going down a water slide, only faster. There are alot of sharp twists and turns that make my stomach churn all the way. I still haven't got used to the feeling and I'm not sure if I ever will. Next there's the sensation of falling and then suddenly I'm jetting upwards. I tilt my head up to see a speck of light that grows bigger and bigger as I make my way out of the pipe and into a different location.

I land on my feet onto soft grass. It wasn't long before Dad and Uncle Mario came out of the pipe right after me before it sank back into the ground.

"Well here we are." Dad said and sure enough, there was the entrance that led to Toad Town. A cheerful little place where most of the Toads lived. Usually, its a peaceful place until a certain koopa sends his troops to invade the castle.

"Alright lets go." Uncle Mario said as we made our way into town.

**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Well, please R & R and let me know. Have a good day!:)**


	2. Ch 2

"Good day to you Mario Bros.!"

"Hey Mario! Great to see you again!"

"Hello Luigi! How's your life been?"

These were some of the cheery remarks we got as we strode through Toad Town. "Hey Kat!" A nearby toad said to me "Good to see you out and about." I just smiled and waved at all the beaming faces while Dad and Uncle Mario greeted toads in the same manner as well as shaking hands and having some small talk with some of the citizens before moving onward. They were both really popular around these parts. Especially Uncle Mario.

We finally finished saying all our hi's and bye's and exited the mushroom-capped village and walked onto the path that led to Peach's castle. We stopped by the bridge where two guards were standing. They gave us approving nods and offered to open the large wooden doors for us as we went into the palace.

Inside, the castle looked just as huge as it did outside. There were red velvet carpets everywhere you walked. The walls were painted a shade of light blue that matched the color of the sky. There were lots of rows of doors that led from one room to another. When I was younger, I used to want to explore every room on each floor. But on every attempt, I always lost my way around and I got so scared that I would start crying, which led to screaming until someone found me. And then I would get punished for wandering off.

We were just walking down the hallways when we came across Toadsworth, Princess Peach's steward. "Ah, Master Mario!" He exclaimed "How wonderful it is to see you again!" Toadsworth was an elderly toad about in his late sixties. He wore a purple and carried around a mushroom-like cane everywhere he went.

"Hello Toadsworth." Dad greeted first. "Ah, Master Luigi." Toadsworth said. "I am assuming you brought your daughter here as well?"

"Hey Toadsworth." I said in answer. Toadsworth looked from behind Dad and Uncle Mario to see me. His eyes seemed to widen at the sight of my form.  
"My word, Miss Kat is that you? I daresay you are growing up to be quite a proper young lady."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. When I first came to this world, most of the citizens, as well as other creatures, were highly uncertain of me. They thought I'd be a distraction towards their heroes or that I couldn't catch on to their traits. Some of the complaints were even about my race. Toadsworth was included among these suspicious beings. But in time, he warmed up to me and began giving me the same undying respect he gave to the rest of the Mario family.

"We got a letter from Princess Peach saying that she wanted us to come over for tea." Uncle Mario explained.

Toadsworth nodded. "Oh, yes the princess has gotten everything ready. She is waiting for you in her chambers right now." He pointed his cane over to one of the doors that led to the second floor.

"Okie-dokie. Thank you." And with that, we headed upstairs to Peach's room.

Uncle Mario knocked on the chamber door. There came a gentle, sweet vioce from the other side. "Come in." We entered into a large, dainty pink room with a chandelier ceiling and a king-sized canopy bed. And standing there, waiting for us, was none other than Princess Peach. The successful monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom. With her long, flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore her usual satiny pink gown along with the golden crown that rested at the top of her head, studded with blue and red diamonds.

Princess Peach is one of the kindest people I've ever meet around here. She was one of the first few people to openly welcome me into the kingdom.  
Since then, she has always been like a mother to me.

"Mario! Luigi!" She cried happily, making her way over to us. "Hello Princess." Uncle Mario said as both he and Dad took off their hats and bowed to her. Peach giggled at this and, in return, gave a curtsy towards them. She then turned me. "Your Majesty." I said politely, giving a respectful nod. Peach's smile grew. "Oh, Kat, it is so good to see you again." She walked over and pulled me into a hug. " Its good to see you too." I said back.  
Peach took a step backward, as if to get a better look at me. "Goodness me, I think you've gotten taller since I last saw you." She said with a hint of surprise.

I get alot of comments about my so-called "Growth spirts" from time to time. Truth was, I actually was pretty tall. I'm just about up to Peach's shoulder and I'm guessing that's as tall as I got for now.

"Well, come along. I've got everything ready." Peach led us out onto her balcony where a table was set with tea cups, a plate of scones, and a tea pot filled with her comforting warm tea.

"Thank you all for coming. I appreciate it." Peach said.

"We wouldn't miss for the world Peach." Uncle Mario. The princess slightly blushed.

"So, is there any specific reason why you invited us over?" I asked.

"Actually, there is." Peach straightened up. "Next week is going to be Toadsworth's birthday and I need some help with ideas for a suprise party."

Uncle Mario raised his eyebrows "Toadsworth's birthday is next week?"

"How old is he gonna be? 80?" Dad joked. We all had a short laugh.

I glanced around the table when I noticed an extra seat. "Who's chair is that for?" I asked "Are one of the toads coming?"

Peach looked over "Oh, no that seat's for Daisy." She answered.

At this, Dad almost choked on the tea he was drinking. "D-Daisy?" He stuttered after swallowing. "S-she's coming over too?"

Peach nodded "Yes, I didn't want to leave her out of something this importent." She blinked. "Didn't I say that in the letter?"

"I don't know, I didn't get a chance to look at it." Dad said glaring over at Uncle Mario.

"Oh," Uncle Mario started thoughtfully "You know what? I think I left that part out while I was reading the letter put loud. Sorry Bro." He shrugged his shoulders and acted as if it was a misunderstanding. But we both knew that Dad would never come along if he knew his crush was involved.

Suddenly, there came a rather loud banging from downstairs. "Oh, that must be her." Peach said. "Excuse me guys." She left the table and headed downtairs. Just as soon as the door closed, Dad jolted out of his seat.

"Quick, hide me!" He said rapidly. He ran into the bedroom, his eyes darting frantically for a hiding spot. "Dad, calm down." I said.

"Yeah, what are you so worried about Wegee? Its just Daisy."

Dad whirled his attention towards us "Just Daisy?" He echoed, "Bro, you know how nervous I get when I'm around her!"

"Well I'm sorry. I forgot to read that part of the letter."

"You left that part out on purpose!"

"That was only because-"

Just then, there came a sound of footsteps and a couple of voices coming from outside the room. Both female. Dad's eyes grew wide with fright as he darted for the bed. "Oh no you don't!" Uncle Mario and I grabbed Dad's arms before he could dive underneath the bed, dragged him back to the table, nad forced him into his chair. And just in time too. The door opened and in came Peach along with Princess Daisy, the ruler of the desert kingdom known as Sarasaland. Also known as my dad's dream girl. She wore a yellow and orange dress that looked similar to Peach's and had a golden crown decorated with green jewels. She had large, blue eyes and short, ginger brown hair.

Princess Peach was all a princess should be. Sweet, caring, and gentle. Daisy, on the other hand, was another story. Even if she is part of royalty, Daisy didn't act like a princess. At all. She was loud, boisterous, and strong-minded. In a good way. Princess or not, I loved her like my own sister and she returns the favor by always being there for to back me up when I needed it most.

Daisy's face lit up when she saw us. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." Dad said under his breath, inaudible for her to hear.

"Hey hey Daisy." I said. Daisy grinned brightly. "Hey hey Kay Kay." She gave me a tight squeeze. She then looked over at Dad and Uncle Mario "Hi Mario."

"Hello Daisy." Uncle Mario greeted. Daisy glanced over at Dad. "Hey Sweetie." She said rather flirtatiously. Dad shyly tipped his hat out of his face to look up at his crush. "H-hi Daisy." He got out nervously. Daisy smirked at this playfully. I guess she enjoyed seeing all his reactions towards her.

"Alright then, let's get down to the main discussion, shall we?" Peach suggested. And with that, we all got down to buisiness.

"Okay so, from what we all know, Toadsworth's birthday is going to be next week on Thursday. We need to think about decorations, advertisments, and entertainment."

"I recommand plum juice." Daisy stated. We all stared blankly at her. "What? Isn't that what the elderly drink nowadays?" This is another thing about Daisy. She wasn't afraid to say whatever's on her mind. Something that I wasn't really good at.

"Daisy," Uncle Mario started "why don't we pick things for the party that _everyone_ will enjoy?" Daisy nodded. "Okay, alright. We can do that."  
We continued discussing and agreed that we would have purple decorations, some types of mushroom-related foods, and singing and dancing in the ballroom just for the fun of it.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I'm concerned about." Peach said. "What are we going to do about Bowser?"

"What do you mean Peach?" Uncle Mario asked. "What if Bowser comes in and tries to invade the castle?" Peach asked worriedly.

"Oh, relax Peach." Daisy said. "Bowser's not gonna come crashing in to try and ruin a toad's birthday party. And if he did, then we have the best heroes around here to kick his butt back down to the Darklands." She smiled at us. "Right guys?"

"Yep." I chirped. "Thats-a right Daisy." Uncle Mario said. "We'll be there to help you through it all. Right Luigi?" Dad, who wasn't paying any attention, was staring down at his half-empty tea cup (Most likely daydreaming about Daisy).

"Luigi?" He still didn't respond. I kicked his shin under the table to get his attention. Dad snapped back into reality, looking rather stunned.

"Wha? Oh-oh yeah we'll be there." I resisted the urge to do a face palm at that moment. "Excelent." Peach clasped her hands together. "It looks like we have a plan going."

We spent the rest of our time drinking some more tea and eating more scones while looking over the view of Toad Town on the balcony. Nothing bad's happened (yet) and we all enjoyed ourselves.

Things are turning out to be pretty good so far.

* * *

**And finished. With this chapter at least. Ugh, that took ALOT longer than I expected. Ah well, hoped you enjoyed it.  
****PS: I don't own any of the characters except for Kat. Okay, thats all. God bless and I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!**


End file.
